Gallagher Girls: Reunion
by RileyGoode
Summary: Cammie with New Gang. Zach with Old Gang. At a club. Who knows what'll happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, hope you enjoy the story.**

**All clothes are on my profile check 'em out**

**Story Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters.**

Cammie's POV

Cassie is making me go to a club with her and the girls this evening because its karaoke night tonight and she wants to sing.

Cass has forced me to wear one of the dresses that she had picked out for me on our last shopping trip that I only went on because we were going to the gym after.

Yes I go to the gym, I'm not all about fashion if it was up to me I would walk around in my baggy jeans that have millions of rips in them and one of my strap tops but no Cass says that I have to wear what she tells me to, and after 4 years I have stopped arguing with her 'cause it gets me nowhere.

The dress for tonight is black with blue tiger strips to the waist where it puffs out a little and to be honest I like it.

So I quickly had a shower then I walked through to my bedroom, I changed into my dress and I went through to Beckie's room.

Cass, Beckie and Lauren were all in their dresses for the night I walked over to them and they ushered me into the chair at the vanity table where Cass had all of her make-up that she had brought through from her room.

As soon as I was in the seat Beckie started to style my hair, Cass did my makeup and Lauren painted my nails (hands and toes) a orangey red with little scented black roses on them.

All of this reminded me of my time at Gallagher with the girls, I mean Cassie could be Macey's twin, Beckie is like Bex (they even share the same full first name: Rebecca) but not as strong and she hates fighting and Laura is like Liz she even says oopsie daisies when she falls over or knocks into something. After another 15 minutes I was ready. Beckie had put my hair up in a styled messy bun, Cass had made me look like a million dollars. I had smokey eyes and my lips were a pinky/red colour.

Cass and the other girls had the same make-up on, but Cass had her hair in a pony tail, Beckie had hers in a messy bun like mine and Lauren had hers loose and it was expertly curled by Beckie.

Their dresses were amazing Cass had a multi-coloured dress on, Beckie's was white with black lace on the rims and a lace pattern on the corset and skirt she had also added a black belt and Lauren's was the same as mine but instead of blue tiger stripes hers were white totally suited her.

We were all ready to go so we walked down stairs and waited for the boys to turn up since they were being dragged out as well.

We had been waiting for 10 minutes when the boys finally arrived, they had been having an argument over what car they were bringing, they had decided on the jet black SUV with tinted windows, that Damon had gotten for is 18th birthday from his dad.

They were all dressed in smart but casual clothes, Damon was wearing a black shirt and black jeans, Jason(Jay) was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans, Joey was wearing his rolling stones t-shirt his favourite leather jacket black jeans and then there was Tyler(Ty) he was in a navy t-shirt and black jeans.

We walked out of the house and I locked it behind us, as we got into the car I realised that the girls had taken the set of 3 seats which meant that I had to sit in the back with the boys.

It took about 20 minutes to get to the club, we were greeted by the bartender, Adrian, he was another one of our friends who we had managed to bribe him to sing while he was on break.

It was nearly midnight when we got to our seats with our drinks, so the night was in full swing there was a pair of girls who were totally drunk on stage trying to sing California Gurls, she sounded like a dying sheep.

Us girls walked up to the DJ and put our names down for a private competition for the 4 of us girls and the 5 guys, the guys had also told us to choose songs for them so once we had decided on all of the songs we were told that we would be on after the person that was singing was finished.

It wasn't long until we heard the DJ say "and now we have a small competition, you will decide at the end who was the best!" Cass walked up on stage and started singing 'Forever & Always by Taylor Swift' let's just say that she was as amazing as normal next up was Adrian, we were making him sing 'Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney' after he was finished it was Damon then Jay then Joey then Ty then Beckie then Laura and finally it came to my turn to sing. I was singing ' by '

Just before I started singing I looked up at the door to the club and I saw Zach, Grant, Kris, Jonas, Bex, Liz and Macy walk in, so I tried to hide my face, soon enough I had to start singing

_Sometimes I get so weird, _

_I even freak my self out,_

_I laugh my sleep its my lullaby._

_Sometimes I drive so fast,_

_Just to feel the danger,_

_I wanna scream it makes me feel alive._

_Is it enough to love,_

_Is it enough to breath,_

_Somebody rip my heart out,_

_and leave me here to bleed,_

_Is it enough to die, _

_Somebody saved my life,_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

_To walk within the lines,_

_would make my life so boring,_

_I want to know that I have been to the extreme_

_So knock me off my feet,_

_Come on now give it to me,_

_Anything to make me feel alive_

When I was finished the crowd erupted into cheers.

I quickly made my way off the stage and sat with everyone else hoping that a certain started to relax, it was my turn to get the drinks so I walked up to the bar and asked Adrian for the same as always he walked away and made our drinks.

While I was waiting I heard a voice behind me "Are you Cameron Morgan" I turned around to see who it was and guess what.

It was Zach! Zach Goode! The guy who had stolen my heart and had never bothered return it. I was about to lie and say no when Adrian came up with my drinks "Here ya go Cams" "Thanks Adrian" I flashed him a smile, grabbed the tray and started to walk back to the table, when I heard Zach say "So it is you, why did you leave Cammie?"

I didn't answer him and just kept on walking. I thought that he might follow me but he didn't he just went over to the table that he had been sitting at with Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey and Kris. I sat down with my friends on Damon's lap ('cause he's like a brother to me) and we started talking.

Bex POV

OMG I couldn't believe it.

It was Cammie after 3 years of looking for her then giving up we found her, and in a bar one of the least likely places we would look.

Me, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, Kris and Zach had decided that we needed to relax and that we should go to a club and Mace had gotten a flyer talking about this club that had only opened three days ago, so we got ready and came here and when we walked in guess who was on stage singing ' by '.

Yep Cameron Ann Morgan!

She had left Gallagher and never kept in touch with anyone from her spy life.

And now it looks like she's gone and replaced us.

I looked over to the table she was sitting at and she was sitting on the lap of some dude, who she obviously knew, laughing her head off about something that one of the others had said.

I looked at Zach and the expression on his face made me think that he wanted to go and bring Cammie over here then rip the dudes head off.

I have to say I would help him.

Zach POV

She was sitting on someone else's lap.

That should be me, I should have my arms round her waist not some random dude.

I wish she hadn't left, I swear if she hadn't left then she and I would be together, I just know that we would, but she did leave and now she's with that dude whose lap she I'd sitting on.

I look away from her table and at the others only to see them all making out with one and other so I stood up and walked over to the bar, the bartender that had been talking to Cammie earlier came to serve me, I ordered a beer, with the beer in my hands I asked the dude

"So how'd you know Cammie?"

"Oh I'm Damon's cousin"

"Which guy is Damon?" I asked while looking over at Cammie's table

"The guy that Cammie is sitting on"

"Oh are they dating?"

"No Damon's in love with his girlfriend Mia"

"Then why is Cammie sitting on his lap?"

"Cammie is like a little sister to both me and Damon"

"Oh, one more question, does Cammie have a boyfriend?"

"No, well not that I know of and I'd know if she had a boyfriend we tell each other everything. And I'm guessing by all of the questions that you are Zach, am I right?"

"Yeh that's me"

"She's still in love with you, you know"

"Is she? Really? She seemed to hate me when I was talking to her earlier!"

"It's all a facade, she's faking. I'm surprised that you fell for it seen as you are an assassin/spy but I suppose Cammie is the best spy ever!"

"Wait how do you know that I'm a spy? And Cammie?"

"I told you we tell each other everything! I also know everyone in your little groups names"

"Really what are they then?"

"You have Rebecca Baxter but if you want to live you should call her Bex, Grant Newman he's dating Bex, Elizabeth Sutton aka Liz and Jonas Anderson their the nerds of the group and they're dating, Macey McHenery she's the senators daughter and a descendant of Gilly, Kris Cross I don't know much about him cause Cammie didn't know him very well, but I know that he is dating Macey and finally we have you Zachary Goode the guy that is in love with Cammie and stole her heart when you went to Gallagher and your mother is...was head of the COC"

"Okay that's kinda weird that you know all of that but okay, why did you say 'was' as in past tense?"

"Oh Cam, Damon, Ty and Jay defeated the COC about six months back, I'm surprised that you didn't hear"

"Oh, I'm gonna go back over to the guys"

"Wait!" I heard the dude call out "here's Cammie's mobile and home number, call her" he passed me a napkin with two numbers on it

"Thanks Adrian"

"No problem, but just so you know I'm doing this for Cammie not you"

I walked back over to the table where the others had finished making out

"So what did the bartender say?" Bex asked

"Well he's the cousin of the guy that Cammie is sitting on, he knows who we are and that I am in love with Cam and that she went to Gallagher and we are all spies and that I supposedly stole Cammie's heart when we were at Gallagher"

"Wow! How did he know all of that?" Liz asked

"He and Cam tell each other everything!"

"What did he give you before you left...his number?" Grant joked

"Nope Cammie's home and mobile number. He told me to call her cause she hasn't dated anyone since she came here cause she is still in love with me"

"Ok do you wanna go and call her tomorrow morning?"

"I'm not gonna tell you before but I'll tell you once I've called her ok? Well I'm leaving you guys can stay for longer if you want"

"Yeh we'll stay how you gonna get back?"

"I'll get a taxi"

"Alright see you later bro!"

"Bye guys"

Cammie's POV

I watched as Zach left.

"So... was that the guy from your Gallagher/Blackthorn exchange? What's his name...Zach?" Damon asked

"Yep that's him, I'm gonna go home guys I don't feel very well?"

"Alright Cams we'll see you in the morning"

"Bye guys" I smiled and walked out off the club I was going to have to walk since I had no money for a cab. It wasn't too bad I only lived 26 blocks away (note the sarcasm) and it was raining! Could my life get any worse!

I started on the walk home and had walked about a block when a taxi pulled up beside me and the driver told me to get in

"I don't have any money on me"

He wouldn't take no for an answer so I climbed in the back and guess who was sitting I'm the seat beside mine...that's right...you know it...Zach.

**Chapter 2 once I have 3 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to upload it. If you want to see the other chapter 2 then PM me and I'll send it to you.**

_**Cammie's POV**_

_I watched as Zach left._

_"So... was that the guy from your Gallagher/Blackthorn exchange? What's his name...Zach?" Damon asked_

_"Yep that's him, I'm gonna go home guys I don't feel very well?"_

_"Alright Cams we'll see you in the morning"_

_"Bye guys" I smiled and walked out off the club I was going to have to walk since I had no money for a cab. It wasn't too bad I only lived 26 blocks away (note the sarcasm) and it was raining! Could my life get any worse!_

_I started on the walk home and had walked about a block when a taxi pulled up beside me and the driver told me to get in_

_"I don't have any money on me"_

_He wouldn't take no for an answer so I climbed in the back and guess who was sitting in the seat beside mine...that's right...you know it...Zach._

**Zach****'****s POV**

Cammie slid in next to me. When she turned to look at me she was unhappy almost as if she wished she hadn't gotten into this taxi.

"Cam can we please talk?"

"Actually I'd rather sit here in silence, until we get to mine"

"Speaking of your place, what's your address?"

"13 Grange Road, West Side"

"Frank, you get that?"

"Yeh 13 Grange Road, West Side"

"Ok, Cam answer just one question for me? Please?"

"Ask me I might not answer it but you can ask"

"Why did you leave?"

"Well…by staying I would have put everyone in danger and I couldn't do that, I couldn't see the people I loved get harmed because someone wanted to get to me. Also I had to find answers , I just had to I couldn't just not know anymore."

"What do you mean by 'loved' do you not love us anymore?"

"Oh, I don't know Zach I haven't seen any of you in 3 years. I don't know if you guys have changed and also I'm not the same as I was when I left Gallagher"

"Cam you know that you will always be the same - you will always put the safety of those you love before your own, you will always be the same girl that I fell in love with, sure you might add to what was already there but you will always be you!

"Maybe"

**Cammie****'****s POV**

"Cam come back, work for the CIA, be part of our lives again, after all there empty without you. Also see your Mum and Joe and everybody else you left behind."

"Zach I can't work for the CIA, I've lived my life for too long now working with my team for MI1. Also if I came back I would be giving up more than you can imagine"

"What do you mean by that Cammie?"

"I mean that if I come work for the CIA I would be giving up seeing my Dad and I just got him back I'm not about to let him go"

"Cam if you've found you're Dad don't you think that you should let your Mum know that he's alive? And that your alive? She thought that you were dead!"

"Well Zach maybe it would have been better if you and everyone else had thought the same and just left me be. Let me live my life with my new friends and you guys could go on with yours. Maybe it would have been better!"

"We're here miss" the driver said, I realised now that he seemed to polite to be just any old cabbie and also Zach knew his name, he worked with Zach, he must or he works for Zach but I doubt that

"Thank you, Zach you'll have to pay for the trip to mine I told your cabbie before I got in that I didn't have any money, also I did notice the slight gestures you made to him, telling him to go around the block again, bye now" I closed the door and walked towards the large stone build house in front of me,

"Cam wait I'm not finished talking to you!" Zach yelled from the cab, I turned round and stalked back up to the cab door an said in whispered tones

"Shut the fuck up Zach! Are you trying to wake up my neighbours! An also I'm finished talking to you so tell your mate here to drive you on home! Now fuck off!"

I walked up to the house, I had to stand for a minute (55 seconds) while the little camera in the _**peep hole **_did a _**retina**_ scan, I then opened the door and kicked it closed behind me. I walked through to the kitchen, the lights automatically coming on as I came through the door, I went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I then walked up the stairs and to my bedroom, I closed the door, I placed the bottle on my night stand and walked through to my wardrobe I quickly chose a soft pair of grey shorts and one of my red strap tops. I quickly changed in the bathroom and I came back into my room where I immediately curled up in my covers and I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Zach****'****s POV**

After Cammie yelled at me I watched her walk into her house, stopping to get her eyes scanned so that the door would open,

"Well Zach should I head home?"

"Yes Frank, Cam's not going to come back out"

**Thanks for reading this I'll try to upload the next chapter quicker this time. Please review.**


	3. AN: READ!

will update soon but my laptop has broken :'( . searching for a new one but untill then i wont be able to update. thankfully my dad has managed to recover what i had already on my laptop so chapter is already half done :D

xxx :D

Riley


	4. Poll

Go to my profile and vote for the 2 stories I should finish first on the poll

xxx :D

Riley


End file.
